barneyfriendsfandomcom-20200216-history
Tales of Adventures (script)
Jordan: '(first lines) Hi, Tosha. *'Tosha: 'Hi, Jordan. *'Jordan: 'I know where is David and Kathy. *'David and Kathy: 'Hi, everyone. *'Tosha: Hi, Kathy. *'Jordan: '''Hi, David. *'Tosha: Did you like to go on an adventure with Jordan. *'Jordan: '''I'd like too! *'David: 'so, Didn't You Know It's a Beautiful Day? *'Jordan: 'Yeah! *'Kathy: 'Someone's Play date? *'Jordan: 'Nope! *'Tosha: '(music starts for "It's a Great Day".) Well, Is It a Great Day? *'Jordan: Affirmative It Sure is, It's a Great Day, A Beautiful Day, The Kind of Day That Makes Me Wanna Say! *'Tosha:' I'm Glad That I'm Alive, I'm Happy to be Me! *'David and Kathy: '''That's the Way To Be! *'Tosha:' See How the Clouds Go Drifting By. *'Jordan: See How the Sun Lights Up the Sky. *'''Kathy: On a day like this; summer, winter, fall, or spring! * David: It makes me want to sing. * David, Kathy, Tosha & Jordan: It's a great day, a beautiful day, The kind of day that makes me want to say, I'm glad that I'm alive. I'm happy to be me, And that's the way to be. * Kathy: See all the colors of the world. * Jordan: See all your friends, each boy and girl. * David: On a day like this when it's great to work or play, * Tosha: It makes me want to say! * David, Kathy, Tosha & Jordan: It's a great day, a beautiful day, The kind of day that makes me want to say, I'm glad that I'm alive. I'm happy to be me, And that's the way to be, I'm glad that I'm alive. I'm happy to be me, And that's the way to be. (music ends) *'David: '''Where should we go? *'Tosha: I know let's go to the library in the classroom. And find some adventure stories. *'Kathy: '''Yeah! *(fade to the classroom and find book shelf) *'Kathy: 'Wow! there are so many books to read. *'David: 'Witch read to we first? *'Jordan: 'How about "The Treasure of Rainbow Beard". *'Tosha: 'That's neat. *'MIn: 'Hi, everybody. *'Kids: 'Hi, Min. *'Min: 'What are you doing? *'Jordan: 'We finding adventure stories. *'Tosha: 'We're gonna be reading a treasure of rainbow beard. *'Min: It sure is. *'Kathy': C'mon everyone. Let's go on a treasure hunt. (music starts for A Hunting We Will Go) I wish I had a pirates map to share with everyone. Cause if I did we all could have a treasure hunt for fun! *'David: '''Let's look for the treasure hunt. *'Jordan: Okay. *'Kids: '''A Hunting We Will Go A Hunting We Will Go We're going on a treasure hunt A Hunting We Will Go A Hunting We Will Go A Hunting We Will Go We're going on a treasure hunt A Hunting We Will Go *'Min: 'Well, let's go find them. *'Tosha: 'Yeah! I wish I had a pirates map to share with everyone. Cause if I did we all could have a treasure hunt for fun! *'Kids: 'A Hunting We Will Go A Hunting We Will Go We're going on a treasure hunt A Hunting We Will Go A Hunting We Will Go A Hunting We Will Go We're going on a treasure hunt A Hunting We Will Go (music ends) *'Jordan: I better get going. Bye, everybody. *'Kids': Bye, Jordan. *'Kathy': That was fun. *'Min': Me too. *'Tosha': Come on, Let's find the treasure. *'Kathy and Min': Okay. *'David: '''I love reading a story about tales. *(The barney doll comes to life) *'Barney: 'I love tales. *'Kids: 'Barney, Hi. *'Barney: '''Hi, everybody. * '''Kathy: '''Did you read about fairy tales. Called "Treasure Hunt". Category:Transcripts Category:Scripts